


Library Lust

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Libraries, Library Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Reverse Cowgirl, Seduction, Strip Games, Stripping, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dexter Charming is busy trying to get a huge essay done and Rosabella Beauty is with him, tutoring Dexter in order to get the assignment done in time. However, it may take him a little 'motivation' from Rosabella in order to succeed, and it's the kind of motivation that our favorite nerd will never expect.





	Library Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or especially it's characters from the fandom. Ever After High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, here's a little smutfic featuring a pairing you never seen me do before: Dexter Charming and Rosabella Beauty. That's right, you're gonna see some hot nerd-on-nerd action. Just to let you know that it'll feature a whole lot of sex in this chapter, so if you're interested in this kind of hot nerd porn, then game on. Oh, and both characters in this fic will be 18 years old, making them legal age. So bring out some Ranch-Dipped Hot Wing Doritos, some Cherry Coke and enjoy my friend!

The rain was pouring down among a dreary Friday Night inside the academy of fairy tale students that was known as Ever After High. Mostly everyone either stayed in their dorm rooms or stayed in the Village of Bookend, trying to withstand the storm until it was all over and done with. Dexter Charming on the other hand wished he would have stayed in his dorm room though and read the latest comic book he had bought from the comic book store, but nope. He found himself stuck inside a closed library while wearlessly staring down a library book in the middle of a rainy night alone (he was tired and sleepy, truth be told).  
  
Or was he, in fact?  
  
His ears was soon met with the sound of brown high heel boots clicking as they walked. Dexter could even feel the scent of roses coming right to his nose the closer and closer the figure had gotten to them. They smelled so heavenly and so surreal that it nearly made Dexter weak around the knees from the chair he was sitting in. He managed to keep his feet long enough for the figure to show up, which happened to be her sister's roommate, Rosabella Beauty. He suddenly yet somehow barely looked up and saw her smile as she placed a row of library books on the table before looking at him dead in the face.  
  
"Well, I got more books that I dug out for you to help on your project," added Rosabella as she sat at the chair face-to-face to him, "So, did you get anything down, Dex?"  
  
"Wha... what project?" Dexter shook around in a slumber.  
  
"The project," Rosabella sternly reminded him, "The kind where our teacher told us to do a report on each other's fairytale history. I agreed to work on your fairytale history of the Charmings and you agreed to work on my fairytale history of Beauty and the Beast, remember?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, yeah. I think I have!" Nodded the brown-haired nerd.  
  
"Okay, well then, have you written anything like I asked?" Rosabella asked.  
  
It didn't take too long for Dexter to look around left and right to find out where his paper went, which obviously ended up on the floor next to where his feet was standing. After shaking off a bit of nerves due to his nap, he picked it right up and showed it to Rosabella right away, which left her surprised, stunned and to be honest, a little disappointed at what she was seeing.  
  
"This is all you put down?!" She gasped loudly.  
  
"Uhhh, I'm sorry... I barely got any sleep today." Dexter yawned, stretching a bit before replying with, "I kinda pulled an all-nighter last night with Sparrow Hood to see who could stay awake the longest without getting any sleep at all. I managed to stay up as long as I can until I got to the library."  
  
Rosabella sighed in regret, saying clearly to Dexter, "Even so, putting down 'The story of Beauty and the Beast begins with' isn't even enough to make you pass. And you still have only five pages left to go, which is clearly gonna take you all night to get the whole thing finished."  
  
"I know, but with me trying to stay awake without falling asleep, I won't ever get that done." The nerd sighed out in defeat.  
  
Rosabella wished to herself that she would whatever it takes in order to make Dexter focus, but that was definitely a long shot to go to. It would have helped if Dexter had some sort of energy drink to keep himself alive, but with the rain all but pouring down non-stop outside, that wasn't gonna happen. She had to think of some way to make Dexter focus on the project without dozing off.  
  
But only after a minute of silence, a small little lightbulb popped up in Rosabella's head, signaling an idea.  
  
"How about I help you memorize the story by giving you a little bit of a pop quiz? That way you can help write up your essay faster." She suggested to the nerd.  
  
"Uh, no thanks, Rosabella." Dexter obviously shook his head before replying with, "There's obviously no way I'm gonna tire myself with a bland pop quiz."  
  
"Dexter, do you wanna pass this assignment or not? It's either one way or another." She groaned, literally giving Dexter a take-it-or-leave-it situation.  
  
There was obviously no way the lesser-known brother of Darling and Daring was gonna fail this little essay that he was given. He knew it was a waste of time trying to look up knowledge of Beauty and the Beast (which took Dexter only an hour), but whatever choice did he have. He sure as hell didn't wanna fail. So with no other choice, Dexter took up a long distressing sigh and gave her partner just the answer she needed to hear:  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"All right, let's begin!" She exclaimed before starting off her little game with this first question to Dexter, "Okay, what object did the enchantress give to my dad at the beginning of the story?"  
  
"Ok, I think it's on the tip of my tongue..." Dexter thought to himself, tapping that finger around his head.  
  
Just to help him out the easy way, Rosabella pointed at a rose symbol attached to her dress, forcing the nerd to look at the symbol head on before replying with:  
  
"A rose?"  
  
"Perfect! Off to a good start!" She exclaimed before taking off her glasses.  
  
When she laid them down on the table, she proceeded with the next question to give to Dexter.  
  
"Okay Dexter, when my father was turned into the Beast, how many years would it take for the enchanted rose to bloom for him to find love?"  
  
Once again, Dexter strugglingly thought to himself, "Hmmm, this is a hard one..."  
  
"Remember Dexter, it's the number between 20 and 22." Rosabella told him easily.  
  
After such clear thinking and hints coming from her partner, Dexter then replied with:  
  
"21?"  
  
"Good job, Dex. I'm impressed." Rosabella nodded in approval right before removing the big gold hairpin above her head.  
  
When she did that though, Dexter's jaw dropped in sudden amazement of the way her entire hair was sent down in a beautiful way. He couldn't believe that someone this nerdy and bookwormish would have such stunning hair like that. Dexter often wondered if Rosabella's hair came from a shampoo commercial of sorts. But that wasn't the most important thing he had to worry about. The only thing that was raising his eyebrow from the inside was the way Rosabella was removing an ounce of clothing mostly from the head.  
  
Dexter had to be dreaming. There was absolutely no way Rosabella would go through such lengths just to tease him like this. But maybe it was just him.   
  
Or is it? He needed to know from Rosabella herself though.  
  
"Um, Rosy? Is something the matter?" Raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Dex? I'm just trying to get a little comfortable here." shrugged Rosabella before she asked Dexter another question, "So anyway Dex, which magic object was my father mostly used to before he transformed into the Beast?"  
  
Dexter then gulped nervously with, "Object? Um... this is a quite a hard one. I'd think more if I didn't start acting so tired..."  
  
With Dexter trying so hard to think of what magic object the Beast had, Rosabella decided to give him another hint.  
  
"Your brother mostly looks into it, Dexter." She reminded him.  
  
"A magic mirror?" Dexter guessed.  
  
"There you go, you really got it!" Rosabella smiled out while stretching a bit, yawning with harmony, "Ooooh, I'm feeling a bit weary around my furry blouse. You mind if I take it off, Dex?"

The nerd suddenly took in one big gulp. He gulped at the fact that this little pop quiz Rosabella was giving him was nothing more than well... of course, it was no surprise where this was leading to in Dexter's entire dirty little mind. So when that big lump in his throat finally disappeared, he finally took the courage to give Rosabella the answer he truly wanted:  
  
"Yeah, please do."  
  
Giving out his approval, Rosabella whipped her hair a little as she undid the button that was attached to her white rose-patterned blouse. Dexter immediately gulped when her shockingly busty cleavage emerged from the furry fabric, literally sending dirty images of her captivating bust through Dexter's brain like an unbelievable shockwave of static. The nerd immediately wagged his tongue like a dog at the amazing lacy golden bra that Rosabella had sported, which managed to hold her tanned-yet-peach-colored breasts really well. Those were the kind of busty breasts that Dexter would have seen on a SpellaMax special or pretty much on an issue of PlayHex magazine. Except this was no movie or a magazine. In fact, it was real life coming to life in Dexter's eyes.  
  
Throwing her blouse away, a bra covered Rosabella decided to get off her chair and strut nicely over to Dexter, who still didn't know what to make of this sexy display that Rosabella herself was giving him. After Dexter failed to form words on what to say to Rosabella, the ravishing brownish-red haired vixen spoke up to him with added lust in her voice saying:  
  
"Okay Dexter, I got one last question for you. How did my father and my mother's honeymoon go after their happily ever after came true?" she asked him, leaving Dexter still confused as ever.  
  
"I uh... I don't really know, truth be told..." The nerd shrugged.  
  
"Well, then..." Rosabella said before sitting unexpectedly on Dexter's lap and whispered, "Want me to reenact it with you?"  
  
With his heart beating fast as a dragon burning someone to a crisp in record time, Dexter nodded out a very brief "yes" before Rosabella finally laid her thick kissable lips around his in a very calm, soothing motion.

The nerd immediately felt his heart beat twice as fast due to the pressure from her strawberry-scented kiss. Actually, it was more like a combination of strawberries and roses that Dexter was tasting on the inside. Either way, Dexter found himself falling for the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her back and reached up, letting his hands all over that gorgeous reddish-brown hair of hers. Rosabella even found the time to reach her hands behind him too, but this time, she placed her hands all over his dirty-brown hair in retaliation while deepening that passionate kiss between him much further.   
  
This was getting so hot and heavy for the both of them that Dexter's glasses were getting fogged up in the entire process. So for safety reasons, Dexter took them off and placed it on the table, which forced Rosabella to gaze deeply on those beautiful breathtaking eyes of his. His gaze was so passionate that it even left Rosabella literally breathless in a jaw-dropping form. Never had she seen such eyes as lovely and alluring as Dexter's could ever be. Staring at them deeply as she could ever be, Rosabella whispered her sweet sensual words to Dexter that even his melodious ears could ever hear:  
  
"Please... please suck on my big fat tits..."  
  
Dexter obliged right away as he immediately went around her golden bra straps and immediately took them off her body, now leaving Rosabella topless with the most glorious, curvaceous breasts that he could ever witness in front of his eyes. He wasted no time scrunching up those hefty orbs for him to immediately work his tongue around. And work he did, literally circling all around the left nipple with his sharp-as-steel tongue right away while at the same time getting his other left hand to squeeze around the right nipple of her breast. Rosabella squealed in pleasure, letting Dexter's tongue make her entire nipples erect like a palm tree standing strong against the wind. Her perfectly manicured hands immediately held tight around his brown hair while Rosabella started to now endure the low passionate moans that were thrown inside her.  
  
The moans were that of peaceful pleasure, sending a major tune straight to Dexter's eyes like a thief. The sound of her fragile sexual cries forced him to lick around her nipples even more, especially going so far to bite one of them in a kinky way. Rosabella hardly felt the pain however as she kinda expected it from the hot handsome nerd with a low blue trenchcoat. She even also felt something poke through his leather-covered crotch, forcing Rosabella to stare down from the distance that she was in. A blush had now broken inside Rosabella when she found about the tent that was poking inside Dexter's pants had also appeared to be scraping all through her golden-laced panties. She couldn't help but be excited of how Dexter got so aroused by her. In fact, he got so aroused by her that Rosabella had no choice but to take matters in her own hands.  
  
She found herself getting off from his lap and down to her knees, immediately letting Rosabella's hands all across the zipper of one Mr. Dexter Charming. The daughter of Beauty and the Beast immediately stripped his button off, followed by his zipper, which managed to go all the way down followed by the pants that had now ended up around his ankles. Rosabella now found herself staring in amazement as his bulging erection had emerged from the gray denim itself looking very tall, hung and toned as ever. Safe to say, Rosabella looked very impressed by the size he had possessed in front of her.  
  
"Ohhhh my, you're quite big..." She whispered seductively to Dexter, who managed to blush down on the saucy beauty herself.

The nerd couldn't find anything to respond to that compliment other than blush throughout his face as a way to say thanks. He soon prepared himself for the better as Rosabella grasped onto Dexter's hard rock, literally stroking back and forth in a smooth gentle fashion. Dexter felt himself even more harder as he could ever imagine, thanks to that warm tender grip of hers. Once he got hard enough though, he gasped loudly as her wet tongue slathered the head of his erection, followed by her mouth being shoved down through all nine inches of his sudden hardness. Dexter was amazed that someone so beautiful and breathtaking as her could manage to deepthroat him nicely without ever having to choke at all. The nerd remained still as ever on that chair he was sitting on, letting Rosabella slurp and suck all over him without no trouble. Dexter then laid out a hissing grunt as one of Rosabella's hands got a hold of his scrotum, rubbing it gently which ended up giving him twice the pleasure he was now giving.  
  
"Ohhhh, shit... Unnnnnh..." moaned Dexter as this incredible blowjob caused his hands to cling onto the wooden bookshelves themselves.   
  
He clung onto them harder and harder until his nails literally scraped a good portion of the wood the much longer Rosabella was sucking him up and down like a fruity popsicle. She continued to suck him for a good while until Dexter started leaking pre-cum right out the tip of his studded cock. Rosabella wasted no time away licking it off from the hot and heavy nerd, who just right now was literally coming this close to blowing up all over the bookworm's face like a destructive geyser. She looked up at his already sweating face, which was now filled with moans and desperation so much that it brought out a lusty feeling from Dexter's own body itself. Rosabella wanted to make him cum out already just for the fun of it, but once her lips were let go from his manhood already, she knew she had a better idea for Dexter in store.  
  
After she stood up with her big brown high-heeled boots, Rosabella then decided to lay her back on top of the table and immediately crossed her legs just to get Dexter's attention, which she suggestively managed to do with a slyful smile on her face.  
  
"Now be a good little nerd and strip these panties off of me..." She whispered over to the nerd, referring to the lacy gold panties that Rosabella had on.

There was no way Dexter was gonna refuse that command she had given him thanks to her seductive tone of voice. His hands went to work right away by getting rid of the rest of the blouse Rosabella had on while finally getting rid of the panties next. Once he did, Dexter's face turned to delight as he saw quite her exposed yet shaved clit right on display. It even looked cute knowing that the rest of her shaved pubic hair looked like a little rose on top of the V-shaped body part that Dexter was clearly eyeing on.   
  
He went to work right away, using his tongue to good use by teasing her clit in a warm wet way. The feeling of Dexter's tongue working on her aroused pussy kinda gave Rosabella chills at first knowing how cold and breezy the nerd's tongue was for the first time. She imagined how his wet tongue would lick through every part of her folds and leave every part of her pussy lips a little ticklish on impact. It was safe to say that Dexter was doing just that for real. The ticklish sensation of his tongue purring all over her tight pussy drove Rosabella laughing and moaning a bit at the same time.   
  
"OHHHHHH, YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" She shouted out in lustful ecstacy.  
  
It was about to get even better for Rosabella however as Dexter also managed to use his hands to work as well. He got two of his perfectly useful fingers in order to tease around both the clit and hole at the same time, nearly tickling her much more. Of course, she wouldn't laugh for long when all of a sudden, the fingers that Dexter had been using slid and penetrated inside her moistened pussy and asshole, sending tons of unbelievable pleasure all throughout her loins. Dexter's entire tongue and fingers had now basically went into all out war on her clit like a full-on blitzkrieg. He licked and charged with the greatest of ease that it forced Rosabella's lower body to spasm and convulse in response, thereby leading way to anticipate a full explosive release from the book-reading beauty.

But as much as she wanted to feel Rosabella's soon-to-be squirting juices across his sugary lips, Dexter wanted to hold it for a little while, leaving her begging for more of him either by tongue or by the end of his throbbing manmeat. He looked down at her sweet wet clit with much delight in Dexter's face, which provided enough tongue juice for him to enter right inside her flawlessly.  
  
Dexter managed to stroke himself a little bit first before positioning the head of his cock around her gleaming walls and plugging himself inside her to a shrieking moan coming from Rosabella. His hips began rocking her nice and slowly, forcing him to relive every inch of his bulging cock being plugged inside her warm snug clit. Dexter proceeded to go this pace knowing that he didn't want to go so fast by breaking her labia right in two. Rosabella got used to this quite well, forcing her own fingers to dread all over Dexter's hot sizzling flesh as a part of this everlasting sensation. The thrusting and the pushing aroused her loins so much that she literally clawed her fingernails around Dexter's back, tightening his back flesh with a single pierce while enduring one slow savory pounding at a time.   
  
"Ohhhh, Dexter... keep fucking my tight little pussy..." Rosabella whispered with a moan, forcing Dexter to keep her promise and continuing to bang the ever-loving shit out of her until either he or Rosabella grew tired of it (which luckily for them, they weren't even tired at all).  
  
While continuing to arouse and please her clit with his ever-enduring thrustings, Dexter looked down and gazed at her desperately satisfied face which happened to be trapped in nothing but lusting moans. The nerd greeted her with another tongue kiss before literally leading his lips down to Rosabella's neck, leaving his searing lips planted on top of her neck tendons in its wake. Dexter immediately and instantly felt his lips get a taste of that everlasting rose smell. The taste had felt so intoxicating to him that he decided to kiss her neck even more, completely necking her in order to force out an even louder moan coming from a sexually-pounded Rosabella. She didn't know what turned her on even more: That hard ten-inch cock fucking her or the feeling of Dexter's hot lips completely giving her a hickey (which she had right now). Either way, she was proud to take both his manhood and lips any way Rosabella could get it.

"D... Dexter... please... please fuck my ass!" She demanded him with a whisper.  
  
"You want it from behind?" Dexter whispered back.  
  
Still enduring every single thrust coming from him, Rosabella then nodded out, "I don't care... uhhhh... just get my ass anyway... ohhh... you want it."  
  
Dexter immediately followed orders from her tutor/partner right away by rolling Rosabella right on her stomach while she bended over. The nerd smirked like a sly fox while looking down to get a good look at the bookworm's bubble butt, which gleamed in Dexter's eyes like a perfectly sparkled diamond. Of course, it was all gleaming due to the sweat that Rosabella got from all that fucking from Dexter, but it still looked damned glorious to him regardless. He immediately decided to show his kinkier side by spanking Rosabella's firm ass-meat with the use of his own right hand. The reddish brown-haired beauty immediately felt surprised by him at first, never knowing he'd go this far to spank and grab her ass for the fun of it. Since she liked it so much, Rosabella ordered him to spank her tender ass again, which left quite another red handmark. This was starting to become fun for Dexter for a good while before knowing how much his nearly limp cock was getting left out in the cold.

He didn't make him wait for long though as his long throbbing phallus thrusted inside her tight inner hole easily, leaving Rosabella biting her teeth in a very lusting hiss. Dexter hung onto her hips as tight as he could, pounding her ass deep and tight while also enjoying the sound of his own scrotum even pounding her on impact as well. Rosabella's curvaceous bubble butt was now getting bulging red with all the spankings and constant pelvic thrustings she was suffering thanks to the nerd himself. The busty bookworm had never felt so dirty and slutty like this before just being trapped in a position she never thought she could in. To be honest, Rosabella was liking the fact that she was being fucked like a dog by someone who can easily be caught by the seductive charm that even Rosabella Beauty herself can give to him. She wanted even more out of him and more out of him Rosabella was gonna get.  
  
"Fuck me harder... AHHHHH, FUCK ME HARDER!" She demanded Dexter once again.  
  
As always, he didn't disobey her as one little command from Rosabella forced the nerd to increase his thrusting speed with the strength and velocity of a soaring dragon. And the spankings started getting more harder and violent as ever, slapping and grabbing her ass with the impact of a usual everyday whip. Rosabella withstood the pain very well, not even shedding one single tear from Dexter's stinging hands rendering her curvaceous assflesh apart. Dexter, sweaty as he could be, started to feel his reddened rock being closed in by her gaping asshole, making the lusty four-eyed brainiac tight for the nerd to feel. That of course would explain why Dexter was forming some hard venomous hisses coming inside him. Yet despite that, he continued to thrust and pound her fitting entrance deeper until his cock was getting crimson red from all of the tightness he endured so far. Dexter honestly wondered to himself if he could take being on top of her curvaceous ass for much longer.  
  
He immediately decided to change things up by holding onto Rosabella's stomach and turned both their bodies around. This time, Dexter back was laid across the table and Rosabella was on top of him. However, there was only one problem though. When he turned her around, his erection immediately slid out of her tight supple hole leaving it out high and dry without any warmth. Luckily, Rosabella managed to reply right away by taking Dexter's hot bulging cock and stroking it a little just to keep himself hard and ready for what was about to come next. Yet again, there was something about Rosabella's warm sensual hand strokes that made the nerd moan out of ecstacy and delight due the chills he got from his bulging dick.  
  
"Fu... fuck, that feels sooooo good..." Dexter said, moaning from the incredible feeling.  
  
Seeing the lustful delight Dexter had on his face much to her smile, Rosabella whispered at him with pure seduction, "Mmmmmm, you want this ass ride your cock so bad, don't you...?"  
  
"Please... please do." He nodded right away.

Rosabella obliged right away as she laid her ass right on Dexter's hardened lap, positioning her clit around the head of his dick before finally sliding down on him into a huge blissful moan. The busty beauty then proceeded to gyrate and grind her tight little pussy around his groin, just to deliver some adrenaline to his throbbing phallus. Dexter lit up a smile on his face as his cock felt her shifting vaginal walls vibrate and purr around the blood-veins of his erection. She was quite a rider indeed, creating so much static and adrenaline that the tip of his penis started to leak more pre-cum inside Rosabella's hot pink harness. Dexter soon sought this out right away which forced him to immediately grab onto Rosabella's upper thighs and thrust into her pussy in excellent vertical fashion. This time, his thrusting didn't go into a nice and slow pace, thereby going for a very fast and furious method instead. The speed was way more than enough to pop the everlasting cherry inside Rosabella, which strange enough, didn't seem to make her mind at all as long as his hard pressing penis was turning her on.  
  
The attractive bookworm increased the pleasure ten-fold by taking her hand and rubbing her penetrable clit, forcing her moans to erupt so loud that the entire library windows nearly came this close to shattering all over the room. Thank goodness that none of the evil step-librarians were here to see Rosabella being drilled by Dexter like the horny cowgirl that she was becoming. The poundings she endured soon took underway as Rosabella felt his large studded cock vibrate throughout her clit, preparing for a full explosion unlike she had never felt or seen before. And in Dexter's case, he also felt her pink textures vibrate orgasmically as well which was also due to undergo a major climax. He pressed on as fast as he could and charged on as hard as he could until the nerd couldn't take it anymore. Their combined body weight was literally making the table they were both laying on shake out of control like a huge 10.0 earthquake. Good thing the table's legs were strong enough from breaking from both Dexter and Rosabella's anal stampede, which immediately reached his full potential once Dexter lost all control of himself.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum... I'M GONNA CUM!" Dexter shouted out mightily.  
  
"Ohhhhhh... I'M CUMMING TOO!" shouted out Rosabella as well.  
  
With just one last thrust from the nerd, both Dexter and Rosabella let out a huge sky-shaking release throughout their groins, forcing him to let out his whole seed inject her soaking pussy. Rosabella had moaned the loudest, forcing her to squirt all throughout his ever-lasting phallus, which managed to fill up her womb with nothing more than his hot destructive load. Dexter filled her up to the point where the rest of the seed started to soak down on his erected penis, which became more worn out and exhausted than Dexter already was. And to be honest, so was Rosabella who ended up collapsing on top of him, basically laying her back on Dexter's entire chest in order to rest alongside him.  
  
The two were so spent that the two started cuddling affectionately to each other in order to preserve warmth. Dexter and Rosabella couldn't help but relive the most unbelievable experience that the two of them had suddenly felt from this pleasure. They would imagine every scene in their minds, which ended up getting them more horny as ever. Even if the two nerds themselves didn't have much left to do on each other after this incredible time.   
  
When they were cuddling, Dexter took some time to inhale the sweet rosy scent of Rosabella's hair, whispering her in such a musky tone, "Mmmmm, you definitely know how to please."  
  
"Thanks," She whispered back while sighing out with a smirk, "I hope that'll make you learn not to fall asleep on the project."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do that," Dexter reassured her, "You definitely fueled me up a whole lot, Rosabella."  
  
"Glad I can do to help..." Rosabella winked back to Dexter, who treated to her lips to one final tongue kiss before Dexter finally got off the table and got redressed.  
  
Once he got redressed, a re-energized Dexter found the strength to get back on his essay, writing on what Rosabella had taught him. Even if Rosabella had to do very suggestive means in order to make him focus, then it was all worth it for her. And it was especially worth it for Dexter, who worked non-stop all throughout the night on the project that he needed to pass. While he was still writing, he looked right over to Rosabella, who was still lying on the table nude and aroused as ever. Nothing brought a huge smile to his face than seeing the busty bookworm look back at him with ever-lasting lust still filling up in her eyes.  
  
"You know you might have to help me out more often..." Dexter said to her with a wink.  
  
Stretching back around her arms, Rosabella sighed dreamily and caressed her own chest while looking at Dexter with such a desirable gaze, "I'll definitely look forward to it, hunk..."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I definitely made Rosabella at her horniest. Just writing this got me so hard that I just couldn't contain myself any further. I really don't like her when she's paired with Daring and all (I'm a huge Daring/Apple fan), but I'll tolerate her if she's paired with other characters EXCEPT Daring. So, I hope that clears things up.
> 
> Anyway, what did the rest of you all think? What will be the next smutfic I will write for this fandom? You'll might have to find out until then. Until next time, feedbacks are more than welcome everybody. This is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off. Peace, my gangstas!


End file.
